dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Chompy
Chompy is a T-Rex who works with both the Dino Attack Team and Alpha Team. Biography Early Life In 2003, Chompy was hatched on Adventurers' Island as the second-eldest offspring of the island's alpha female T-Rex. He did not get along particularly well with his only older brother, since Chompy believed that he would make a far superior alpha male, and they often got into violent fights. Dr. Kilroy once noted, however, that Chompy was the calmest of the T-Rexes when around Minifigs. Mission Deep Freeze Disaster struck in 2004 as an army of Evil Ogel's Ice Drones invaded Adventurers' Island to freeze the island. Chompy and his siblings were frozen in a block of ice when they stepped too close to an Ice Orb. Shortly after, they were freed thanks to Alpha Team agents Frozeen, Kotua, and Databoard. Remembering how calm Chompy was around Minifigs, as a reward for their efforts Dr. Kilroy gave Chompy to them, in hopes that the T-Rex hatchling may prove useful one day. Frozeen took in the young T-Rex, and gave him the name "Chompy". Although Chompy bitterly hated Antarctica and the cold, he slowly adjusted to the cold tundra. When Frozeen was captured by Ogel and sentenced to death, Chompy rescued him, and since then the two of them were close allies. When Frozeen suffered a slight head injury from fainting, and had an insanity condition for a few hours, it was Chompy who particularly looked after the Alpha Team Agent and made sure he did not get into trouble. After Frozeen recovered, he revealed to Chompy what made him faint: the revelation that the Brickster was his brother. Then, a massive army of Ogel's forces arrived at Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters, and after a long, hard battle, the Alpha Team was able to win barely. Frozeen and Chompy later traveled to World City, and while there, Frozeen built PBB. Frozeen and Chompy were then attacked by the first-known Vinscale Octomus, and were rescued by the rest of the team. Upon returning to Antarctica, Chompy, Frozeen, and PBB had many adventures together. One day, Frozeen arrived back from a rescue mission in a G.E. Body, because he was badly injured by General Evil. Chompy did not recognize Frozeen at first and nearly attacked, but relaxed when he recognized Frozeen's scent and voice. While exploring with PBB and Frozeen, they encountered a Robo-Blade that functioned by itself (unbeknownst to them, Kotua's brain was actually implanted into the vehicle). Frozeen, who was afraid of ghosts from previous experiences in Castle Cove, freaked out and thought that the Robo-Blade was controlled by a ghost. Kotua fired a stray stun beam which hit Chompy, but Frozeen thought that Chompy was dead, and so attacked Kotua. Chompy awoke a few moments later, and was able to calm Frozeen down. However, because Kotua was angry now, they were forced to flee. Frozeen was later approached by an Ice Drone, carrying a message from General Evil to meet with Frozeen at Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Unbeknownst to either Frozeen or General Evil, Chompy and PBB followed, and working together, they helped Frozeen defeat a completely-robotic G.E. Body programmed to act like General Evil. Not realizing that it was merely a robot, Chompy and the others presumed Evil dead. After General Evil's supposed death, they captured General Evil's personal vehicle, the Silver Scorpion. Inside, they met Rebel Drone and Little Bot, who were fleeing a group of Ice Drones who had just discovered their true intentions. During the battle against the Ice Drone army, Chompy was temporarily blinded by a weapon blast. For several days, he wandered around various battles, often angry that he had no clue what was going on and that he could not participate directly. This left Chompy a bittered, sarcastic T-Rex. Upon regaining his sight, Chompy helped PBB, Rebel Drone, and Little Bot in modifying an Ogel Airship into the PA. During the modification process, Chompy stumbled upon a letter from Ogel to General Evil concerning the disappearance of a formula for mutated dinosaurs. Chompy dismissed the letter as nothing important. Chompy continued to fight alongside the Alpha Team for the rest of the mission. He was frozen in the Time Freeze, but after Zed set things right, he was freed. For four years, Chompy remained "on break" along with the rest of the Alpha Team. Ogel's Last Stand Chompy fought with Alpha Team during their final mission against Evil Ogel. The full details are not yet known, though Rebel Drone died and Frozeen mysteriously disappeared. Dino Attack Chompy was tracking several Snow Crawlers to Town Plan when they were attacked by a group of Mutant T-Rexes. The creatures demolished the Snow Crawlers and consumed the Ice Drones, then turned on Chompy. Desperately, Chompy tried to converse with them and convince them not to hurt him, but he could not figure out the Mutant Dinos' dialect. As such, he was forced to flee while the Mutant T-Rexes wrecked that section of Town Plan. Working with PBB and Little Bot, Chompy began to fight his mutated kin. Several times, he encountered Rex, but they did not recognize each other. Chompy once rescued Rex, Kai, and Hyrode from ShadowTech in Castle Cove. Most of the time, Chompy simply traveled around in the PA with PBB and Little Bot. However, in an effort to trick Kotua, they evacuated the PA and left it in hover above LEGO City. The PA was destroyed shortly after. Chompy met up with Rex, Zero, and Phantom near a military camp. However, the soldiers panicked when they saw Chompy and opened fire. Chompy was chased by a jeep, but rescued by a mysterious figure who identified himself as The Phantom. Later, Chompy, PBB, Little Bot, and The Phantom met up with two Mutant T-Rexes who identified themselves as "Maw" and "Claw". They were captured by Ogel, General Evil, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek, as well as four mysterious figures who were actually future versions of four of the other villains: Fogel, Finister, the Frickster, and Fladek. Chompy and the others were brought to Villains Headquarters and locked in a secure chamber, where they battled the FUTURE villains. Chompy particularly engaged Finister in combat, hating Sam Sinister (and thus Finister) for hunting his kind. However, the fight was a stalemate, even when Little Bot and PBB fought alongside Chompy. At one point, Finister got on Chompy's back and used a water bottle to threaten short-circuiting Little Bot and PBB. Luckily, "Maw", "Claw", and The Phantom (who turned out to be Frozeen) intervened and defeated Finister. Chompy and the others then brought the FUTURE villains to their time machine, rigged a Panrahk XP explosive, and sent them back to their own time. However, they were ambushed by the present-day villains, and Chompy was tranquilized by Sam Sinister. He woke up in a cage, and witnessed through a television screen the execution of PBB. Chompy was angered, but could do nothing about it. However, Little Bot revealed his true identity to be Libo, defeated the villains, and freed Chompy and the others. They built a small aircraft to travel away from Villains Headquarters. Upon landing the craft, they were attacked by Mutant T-Rexes. The group split up to confuse the mutants, and eventually escaped them. Chompy met up later with Frozeen and Libo, and they traveled to a Dino Attack Outpost to fight an army of Mutant Dinos. They were later informed of interesting news: "Maw" and "Claw" were really Dino Attack agents Rex and Amanda, and were being cured at the Dino Attack Headquarters. They reported to the headquarters to speak with Rex, but were surprised when they found Rex not a Minifig, but a normal T-Rex. In that instant, Chompy suddenly recognized Rex as his brother. Chompy and Rex traveled through abandoned subway tunnels and a sewage system. They found a chamber with two turrets manned by mysterious armored guards. After Rex was knocked unconscious from one of the guards' fire breath, Chompy realized that they were Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. Using his skills from working with the Alpha Team, he was able to knock both Hybrids unconscious, and Rex and Chompy continued their way to Dinosaur Island. Almost immediately upon arriving, they were ambushed by one of the Hybrids and knocked unconscious. When Chompy awoke, he was in a cage within the XERRD Laboratory, and saw Rex interrogated by Dr. Rex. When Dr. Rex left the room, Chompy started moaning loudly and pretended to be in pain, convincing the other scientists to leave the room and a Hybrid guard to try and attack with a spear. Chompy wrestled the spear out of the Hybrid's grasp, so the Hybrid began spitting acid at the cage, accidentally melting away some of the cage bars. When a large enough hole was melted away, Chompy charged out of the cage with the spear, stabbed the Hybrid, took its keys, and freed Rex. They traveled down the hallways of the laboratory, and ran into Frozeen, Libo, Amanda, Ogel, General Evil, Brickster, Sam Sinister, Vladek, and a few drones. Frozeen then explained to Chompy that the villains were allied with the Dino Attack Team now, but Chompy refused to trust them. Dr. Rex and a group of Hybrids arrived, and a fight broke out. After both Dr. Rex and Rex disappeared, Chompy and the others escaped the room they were fighting in, and began to try to find a way out of the lab. They encountered whom they thought to be Dr. Rex and Rex, but "Dr. Rex" was claiming to be Rex while "Rex" behaved violently out-of-character. It was determined that the T-Rex was not Rex, but before the scientist's identity could be determined, a large group of Hybrids arrived. "Dr. Rex" grabbed a Sonic Screamer and fired at one of the Hybrids, giving the others an opportunity to escape. Chompy and the others traveled to a blocked mountainside cave, where they freed the four Mesozoic Morphing Monsters. Chompy explained to them to attack the laboratory to get revenge on Dr. Rex. Then, they left the island by boat, arriving at Castle Cove, where their boat was wrecked in a reef. Upon encountering a dragon, the creature was captured and ridden by the villains while Frozeen and Libo rode Chompy's back. They met an old pirate named Greybeard, and together they built an aircraft from the surrounding castles that they called the 1000 Raptor. While the villains rode the dragon, Chompy, Greybeard, Frozeen, and Libo rode the 1000 Raptor across the ocean. Upon returning to coast, they were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, forcing the villains to hop into the 1000 Raptor. Not designed to support that much weight, the 1000 Raptor crash-landed into a Dino Attack Outpost. There, they were surrounded by Dino Attack Agents. Specs led them back to headquarters to determine why Frozeen, Chompy, Libo, and Greybeard were working with the villains. Frozeen was able to convince Specs of the alliance. Chompy later helped General, Shock, and King Joseph Race build a portal to LEGO Island. Together, this group became known as the Portal Operating Team. Their next major assignment was locating the Torn World, but before they could do so, Specs ordered them to teleport him to Antarctica. After this, the Portal Operating Team demolished the portal and battled Digger's revolting group of angry idealists to protect Specs. Eventually, they were outnumbered and captured, but subsequently released when Reptile brought Digger back to his senses. Chompy then learned that the Dino Attack Team's next mission was to Adventurers' Island. He expressed his eagerness to return to his home and see his family again to Rex. Hotwire then spoke to Rex and revealed that Kat could be considered Rex's sister; to this, Rex joked that Chompy was Kat's "half-brother twice removed", and Chompy was unsure what to think of this. Together, they rode the Talon to Adventurers' Island. After a Mutant Pterosaur attack, they were forced to land at the edge of the jungle region. Due to his brother's new handicap, Chompy carried Rex on his back and traveled with Amanda and Tracer to a nearby Adventurers Jungle Outpost. There, they found Johnny Thunder's journal, which confirmed the existence of the Maelstrom temple. Chompy was helping Tracer bring Octan gasoline cans to refuel some vehicles when several bullets fired by a Stromling Explorer caused the canisters to explode. Chompy grabbed Tracer and jumped out of the way in time. Aware of an enemy's presence in the jungle, Chompy remarked that although their attacker's scent bore some likeness to that of a Mutant Dino, it was no Mutant Dino that attacked them. Then, the three Minifigs accompanying Chompy were trapped in a net, and Chompy readied himself for battle as several natives approached them. Dust arrived, dispatched most of the natives, and freed Rex, Amanda, and Tracer. However, Chompy and his comrades were quickly surrounded once more by tribesmen and escorted to Aztec Village, where they were brought before Achu. Achu saw that Chompy and Rex were natives of Adventurers' Island and decided to test the group by teleporting them into Dino Park, where the native dinosaurs were at war with the Mutant Dinos. During the battle against Mutant Dinos, the group met a female T-Rex. Chompy and the female recognized one another immediately, since the female was one of his sisters. Since Rex could not speak dinosaur language and Chompy's sister could not understand English, Chompy had to act as her translator. The female T-Rex refused to help the Minifigs, but Chompy refuted her argument and forced her to help. They were then sent by Rex to find the other native dinosaurs and form an alliance. Chompy and his sister reported to the island's alpha female T-Rex in hopes of forming an alliance. Since the alpha female T-Rex would not join the Dino Attack Team in battle until a compromise was reached with Rex and Achu, Chompy and his sister entered the Maelstrom-infected region of Adventurers' Island alone. There, they saw the Dino Attack Team battling Stromling and Mutant Dino forces outside the Temple of Hotep III, and they joined in the battle alongside the Dino Attack Team. Shortly afterward, the native dinosaurs and TumTum Tribe arrived to join the fight, and Chompy remembered that the alpha female T-Rex was his mother all along. The combined forces of the dinosaurs, TumTum Tribe, and Agents Defense Organization helped the Dino Attack Team defeat the Stromling and Mutant Dino army at the Temple of Hotep III. However, in the battle, the alpha female T-Rex perished, and Chompy was grieved. As soon as he could, he met Rex and Frozeen at an Adventurers Outpost and explained that Rex was the new alpha male. However, Rex respectfully relinquished the position and passed the title on to Chompy, since he was the second-oldest offspring of the alpha female T-Rex. Now the alpha male T-Rex, Chompy knew that he could no longer leave the island with Rex or Frozeen, but any friend of theirs would be met with peace on Adventurers' Island. While the Dino Attack Team returned to LEGO City, Chompy stayed behind to lead his T-Rex pack. After the war ended, Frozeen returned to Adventurers' Island and told Chompy about Rex's death, and Chompy quietly mourned his brother. Abilities and Traits Being a T-Rex, Chompy has above-Minifig strength and endurance. He tends to deal with most of his enemies with his teeth. Chompy cannot speak English (although he understands it perfectly well), and thus needs a translator such as PBB, Frozeen, or Rex to speak for him. However, his growls and roars alone are enough to convey his emotions. Chompy's personality is bitter, pessimistic, and sarcastic, as a result of spending a few days blind thanks to one of Ogel's weapons. He does not have the same morals as Minifigs, and has no problem with tearing his enemies to pieces as a result. However, a softer side of Chompy can be seen occasionally, especially when he expresses worry towards his companions or when he thinks of his family. As a hatchling, Chompy's thoughts were primal and instinct-based. As he grew older, he grew more intelligent, as appears to be the case with most T-Rexes. As a hatchling, Chompy was more selfish and believed that he would make a far greater alpha male than Rex ever would. After working with Alpha Team, Chompy let go of his dreams of being alpha, which allowed him to mature. By the Adventurers' Island mission, Chompy was willing to accept that someone else would make a great alpha male. Trivia *Chompy was originally going to be named "Chomper". This was changed, because PeabodySam feared that too many people would relate the name "Chomper" to a baby T-Rex of the same name in The Land Before Time. *Despite his work with both the Alpha Team and the Dino Attack Team, he is not officially considered an agent of either organization. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Team Category:Portal Operations Team